cream:insanity
by Blazeinblack
Summary: tails goes to Creams house to help her get cheese from the chao kennel but gets a nasty suprise. Can Cream survive her own insanity? RATED T FOR MILD GORE (witch means i didnt do a good job)


Cream: Insanity

Tails's POV

"Ohh I'm so excited!Sonic! Cream Sent me a letter!" I yelled. "Well thats nice, what does it say?" Sonic yelled back (they were in different rooms). I opened the letter quickly and it said:_" Dear Tails, Meet me at my house in fifteen minutes. Bring no-one else. Oh, and you will need your tools. You know, the saws and stuff. Screwdivers too for extra precation.I have some stuff we can do together! _

_Love, Cream._

_P.S. Cheese was at the chao kennel for biting sombodys arm off, I would be thankful if we got him back together."_

After I read the letter, Sonic had a shocked face on. "Man, I thought Cheese would never do that." He said. "*sigh* I better get going then,Bye Sonic." I said, going to the door. Sonic zooms in front of me. "No way you're gonna make it there in fifteen minutes. Lets go in Fifteen Seconds!" He cheers.

~`*PAGE BREAK*`~

"Well, Cream, What are we doing?" I asked. "Oh, You'll see..." she said in a creepy voice. "O.K. then..." I said. She led me to a room covered in blood and gore with... My God, Is that... CHEESE HANGING OFF THE WALL BY SOME NAILS WITH HIS STOMACH CUT OPEN?! Okay, I was freaked out by now.

"C-cream?" I squeaked. "Yes Tailsy?" She asked. "W-Why are we here?" I nervously asked. "Well, You see, I went back to the chao kennel a few hours ago and Found Cheese dead. So I wanted to see if you could bring him back to life?" She said. " U-Um... I'm not A doctor Cream But I Ca- AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I just felt a hand grip my ankle. I looked down and saw... Vanilla, Creams Mom, With her ears and tail cut off and side cut open, Bleeding to death on the ground. Cream saw this and got out a pistol from her dress. She then pointed it at her mother. "R-Run Tai-Tail-Ails... Or S-She Wil-" Vanilla was cut off by being shot in the face, instantly killing her. I turned and ran out the door. "Hey!" She yelled,Flying after me. _Wait, FLYING! I CAN FLY TO GET AWAY! _I used my tails to start flying. I was suddenly takled to the ground. I screamed in pain as she injected some blue liquid in my arm. After a few minutes of struggling, my eyes got heavy.I slowly went to uncoutioness as she kept punching and kicking me.

~`*PAGE BREAK*`~

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. It was bloody as hell. I was strapped to a vertical table and there was writing on the wall that said: _**YOU'RE NEXT **_ on it in blood. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw Sonics uncle Chuck, Sally, Amy,(CHEESE OF COURSE) Cheese, Vanilla, Charmy,Vector,Espio,Mighty,and... Eggman, on the wall dead, covered in blood with thier insides hanging out and worst of all... THE _**TAILS DOLL WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME STARING INTO MY EYES! **_I practiclly screamed my lungs out at the sight of my bloody copy.__"Ahh... I see you are awake, Tails..." Said Cream, walking out from behind a curtain dressed in a, dress made of fur and wings and tails. I silently wished to have a sudden miraicle and be out of here QUICK. I suddenly realised why they were so bloody, she had skinned them. She walks out and started to grab a butcher knife. The table slowly leaned backwards so my tails could rest on another was when I realized she was getting rid of my tails. I wagged them feriously to try to make her have trouble. My efforts were futile seince she just shrugged and chopped at random places, Never missing my tails. I eventually stopped from the pain and she chopped them off and waved them like pom-poms in my face cheerfully.I felt like barfing at the sight of that. She then cut open my belly, showing my insides for all the world to see. She plucked out my kidneys in a swift motion, and all my other vitals... She slowly removed my heart as I silently screamed out in pain.

My Eyes slowly closed as she plucked my heart out. My life draining away, I, I wished I Listened to Vanilla when she told me to stop hanging out with Cream a month ago, I wish... I had never met her at all.

Creams POV

_Huh? Did He fall Asleep? Hmm... Im gonna wake him up. _I gently shook Tails, But he didnt wake.

_**"YOU KILLED HIM." **_Said My Dollie.

"W-W-What?!" I Suttered.

_**"YOU KILLED HIM." **_He Repeated.

"Bu-But You Said- And I Sai-" He cut me off with a

_**"YOU KILLED HIM."**_

I screamed and ran out the door.

_**"YOU KILLED HIM."**_

I was crying now, Racing down the street with Tails's heart in my hands. But I could still hear the doll.

_**"YOU KILLED HIM."**_

I ran to Sonic's House and Bardged inside only to find Sonic eating rabbit. I screamed again and he looked at me and his face fell. I ran out the door.

_**"YOU KILLED HIM."**_

I ran full speed down the street and Ran into Shadow."Watch where you're going kid." he snapped.

_**"HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU KILLED HIM." **_

I screamed and continued running, the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I ran into Dollie and He held up a knife.

_**"YOU WILL GO TO HELL." **_He said, Plundging the knife into my chest.

_**Yes, Fellow readers, there WILL be a sequel. Thank you.**_


End file.
